The extracellular matrix (ECM) consists of structural and adhesive proteins that, together with growth factors, convey biochemical and mechanical information to cells. This meeting will bring together many of the leading cell biologists and biochemists to discuss the role of the ECM in regulating the cell and biological response of cells to their environment. This meeting will be held jointly with the Angiogenesis meeting chaired by Rakesh Jain. Therefore, the conference on "Biological Response to the Extracellular Matrix" will focus on the response of vascular cells to the ECM. While the focus may involve vascular cells, it is clear that many of the "take home" messages will apply to cells and tissues in a general way. The opening session includes three keynote speaker of world renown status who will discuss how intracellular pathways and extracellular events regulate complex mechanisms of cellular and tissue behavior. The general sessions will focus on the many roles the ECM plays in tissue remodeling associated with development and cell invasion. during tissue repair. There have been very exciting new developments in the area of cell signaling responsiveness to the ECM. This meeting will feature leaders in this emerging field and will represent one of four joint sessions. Other joint sessions topics include the role of the endothelial cell microenvironment in angiogenesis and the structural factors in cell and vessel regulation. Finally, the meeting will conclude with a session on therapeutic implications. This is important as several new drugs which target cell matrix interactions have been approved or are being clinically tested for specific disease indications. This program should attract a broad audience including basic and clinical scientist from academia to scientists within the commercial sector. It is clear that the fields of Angiogenesis and ECM biology have been naturally moving toward one another over the past several years. This joint meeting represents the first opportunity to enable vascular biologists and experts in the ECM to have a formal interchange of ideas. It is anticipated that both groups will greatly benefit from this interaction which may cell lead to new insights in the mechanisms of angiogenesis and conceptual approaches to new therapeutic strategies for disease.